The real me
by rauraandausllyshipper
Summary: Drugs, alcohol and smoking, life of Ally Dawson. Studying, being nice and books, life of Austin Moon. Watch how these 2 complete opposites turn into friends or maybe even something more.
1. Meet Austin and Ally

**Hi guys! I'm back with this new story. Don't worry I'm still going to update "The map that leads to you"**

Austin's POV

Hello. I'm Austin Moon, 20 years old and I'm a student at Marino high school. You could say I'm a 'good boy.' Basically most people at Marino drink, smoke and do drugs. I stay away from all of that as much as I can. Although, a certain brunette catches my eye. She's one of 'those' people. She drinks, smokes and does drugs.

Looking at her, you may not think she's like that at all. Infact, you would see a beautiful young lady being a bookworm. Ally is one of those 'bad girls.' She dresses in short clothes, has piercings, has a few tattoos and skips classes. I've seen her look at me before too. But she would never be interested in me.

Her friends are one of the most ratchet people. Especially one named, Dallas. I've seen him forcing Ally into having sex with him. Ally always seems to push him away but he keeps thinking she's interested. Out of her entire group, she's probably the only one that knows the limits.

Ally's POV

I was just walking towards my music class with all my music books. You see I'm known as a bad girl. Sure I do bad things, but if you look deeper, I'm not that person. I hate acting like I'm tough. In reality, I'm the girl that enjoys reading, playing the piano and cloud watching.

I was forced into drugs by Dallas a year ago. He started out as my 'friend' and offered me drugs. Under peer pressure, I took it and as you all know, drugs are addicting. I got addicted and did bad decisions. Now I drink, smoke and so drugs. But I do all of these only when I'm with my 'friends.' In reality I hate Dallas. He tries to get in my pants but I'm not loosing my virginity to a douche.

Yes, you heard me. I'm a virgin. You probably thought I was a slut hooking up with random people. But I'm never going to loose my virginity to some idiot. Lately, I've been starting to feel a connection between this guy named Austin. He's in all of my classes but I can't talk to him.

Believe me, I've tried but I can't. Every time I try, Dallas or the crew try and stop me. Apparently you're not supposed to talk to 'nerds' or 'dorks' when you're popular.

But I am determined to talk to Austin. He seems like a nice guy, he doesn't do drugs, drinks or smokes.

Oh look I'm late for class. I start speeding up and take a seat in the class. Thankfully none of my crew is in this class. So I could try and talk to Austin. I take a seat right next to Austin. His eyes widen and he gets back to writing his essay. "Hey" I said to him. "Uh hi" he said still concentrating at his work.

"You're Austin right?" I ask him. "Yeah." He said still not looking up. I take his pencil from his hand and hide it behind me. "I'm trying to make a conversation with you. Could you please try and give me some fucking eye contact?" I ask him clearly angry. "What do you expect me to say? Oh wait aren't you supposed to me with your posse?" He asked me smirking.

"They're not in this class" I mumbled. "You're not supposed to talk to a nerd Ally. It's against the cool people code" he said still having that smirk on his face. "Oh shut up. I'm trying to talk to you. I can't usually when I'm with my crew. This is my only chance. I want to get to know you better but you don't seem to be very interested" I said scoffing.

"Sorry. It's just you people don't usually give us nerds the time of the day." Austin said chuckling. "Well I'm not like them. I like talking to everyone. How about you come to my room today at 7 for dinner?" I suggested. "Are you sure about that? You're group wouldn't mind you being with a nerd?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't give a fuck. I want to get to know you. I'm sick of them trying to control my life. Just come at 7 and maybe we could watch a movie." I gave him his pencil back. "Alright then. I'll be there at 7. What number is your room?" He said putting his pencil in his pencil case.

"427" I said packing up my stuff too. "Okay. But I'm just letting you know. I am not trying any drugs, drinking or smoking" he said warningly. "Austin. I don't do drugs, smoke or drink unless I'm with my 'friends' I said putting airquotes around the word 'friend.'

"You don't like your friends?" He asked surprised. "No. I would rather be in hell. They're the ones that got me in all of this." I said clenching my fists. "Oh" was all he said. Then the bell rang for the next period and we sprang out of our seats. Only if music lasted longer, I wouldn't have to see all others hideous faces.

I actually can't wait for Austin to come over today. He seems like a nice and genuine person. Maybe he would want to be my friend. All I know is that he's one of those people who won't just leave you. I joined my group and Dallas gave me a cigarette.

Boy I'm really messed up.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I do have many more chapters to come. Review, favourite and follow! Thank you :) **


	2. I don't like being this way

**Here is the 2nd chapter for 'The Real me.' I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

Austin's POV

I was just getting ready to go to Ally's room when I realizedI should bring her something. So I quickly changed into a black muscle tee and black skinny jeans. I then went to Sears to buy Ally something. I ended up buying her a red rose, a table set and a heart shaped necklace.

I drove back to the campus and reached at Ally's room. I could smell alcohol, weed and smoke on that floor. Off course after all the bad kids live on this floor. I try to ignore the smell and knock on Ally's door. "Hey" I said handing her the rose. "Oh thank you" she said blushing.

When I walked in, the room smelled like a tropical island. "Ally, how come your room doesn't smell like drugs?" I asked her curiously. "I don't do them as much as the rest do. I only drink, smoke or do drugs when I'm with the group" she said putting the rose in a flower vase.

"Ally be honest with me. Do you like doing all this?" I said sitting on her couch. She then sighed and sat on the couch beside me. "No. I hate doing all this. I hate drugs, smoking and drinking. I fucking hate all of this" she said. "Then why do you do it?" I said in a whisper.

"Austin, I didn't have a choice. I was either going to be the cool kid or the nerd. I was done getting bullied in high school just for being a nerd. So I took up on the cool kid look. I had to do all this. I didn't have a choice" she said scooting closer to me. "Don't. It's ruining you and you're health" I said leaning closer to her lips.

"I'm going to try" she said and leaned closer too. I then crashed my lips onto hers and kissed her lips. She then pulled away and spoke, "Austin I've liked you since I got into university. I always thought you wouldn't like me because of my image." "Ally. I've also liked you for that long. I thought you would never be interested in me because I'm not like Dallas" I said confessing.

"Austin. I don't like Dallas. I hate him to my guts. I always had. He's a very short tempered person who wants whatever he wants" she said stroking my cheek. "Ally we can't be together" I said sighing. "What? Why?" She said sadly. "Dallas." I said simply yet hurt.

"Fuck Dallas. I don't care Austin. He can't control my life. I have my own life and my own say. I want to be with you Austin. I don't care about my reputation, I just wanna be with you" she said whispering the last part. "Ally will you be my girlfriend?" Austin asked scratching the back of his neck.

I then pulled him closer and kissed him. "Does this answer your question?" she said smiling. "Yeah" I said chuckling.

"Is this going to be public or do you want to keep it private" I asked nervously. "Public. I don't care if my gang doesn't like you. I like you" she said smiling. "Public it is then. Maybe I could introduce to my friends too. Although they're scared of your gang, Ally" I said to her.

"But I don't want then to be afraid of me. Please tell them not to. I get I'm in the bad group but I don't want them to be afraid of me." She said pleading. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter what they think" I reassured her. After talking for a little more, we had dinner and watched a movie while cuddling.

"Bye Ally" I said giving her a goodnight kiss. "Bye" she said waving to me while I walked out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I said to her. "Yup." she said back.

Ally's POV

As Austin left my room I was sad for some reason. I was sad because I felt a little lonely without Austin. I just don't want anyone ruin gin our relationship. Just as I said that, I heard my door bell right. "Uh hello Dallas" I said as he walked right in without even any permission.

"Yeah yeah. Where's the marijuanna?" He asked sitting on the couch and putting his legs on the centre table. "I uh don't have it" I said nervously. "Ally. Where. Is. The. Fucking. Marijuanna? He said leaning close to my lips. "Dallas I don't have it. You gave it to Kira" I said to him scared as hell.

"I am never wrong. I never will be. I know it's with you" he said putting his hand beneath my shirt. I tried pushing him away but he was just too strong. He caught my arms and held onto them tightly. "Hey Al-" Austin walked right into my room. "Dallas?" He said in disbelief.

"Let go of her." Austin said pulling Dallas away from me. "Don't you tell me what to do nerd guy" Dallas said letting go of my arm but punching Austin in the face. Austin's face immediately turned red and then he punched Dallas back int he face and kicked him where the sun doesn't rise of better known as, his dick.

Dallas was bawling and rolling in the floor when Austin came towards me and looked at my arm. "Ally you're arm is bleeding" Austin said taking his jacket off and putting it around my arm to stop the bleeding. "I'm fine. Austin you're eye" Ally said lightly touching my eye. I winced at this and she traced her finger around my cheek.

"I'm gonna get you some ice" I said walking over to the kitchen and grabbing him an ice pack. "Are you okay?" I asked him concerned. "Yeah. I'm sorry I wasn't there before he gripped onto your arm" Austin said guiltily. "Austin. Don't be guilty about it. If you weren't there, I don't know what he would have done to me" I said.

"Why was he even here?" He asked me. "He came here for the marijuanna. He thinks I have it but Kira has them. He thought I was lying about me not having it" I explained to him. "Ally. Please quit drugs" Austin said with pleading eyes. "I don't want your health being ruined" he continued.

"Would you help me?" I asked him and he nodded. "Then I will quit" I said. He smiled and we walked back into the living room. Dallas was still rolling but Austin helped him up and sent him out of my room. "Thank you" I said kissing Austin's lips. "Anything for my girlfriend" he said mumbling against my lips.

"I'll be going now. I have an early lecture tomorrow morning" he said pulling away. "Aww. Well I'll see you tomorrow" I said smiling. As soon as Austin left, I went to bed and thought about today. I just got a boyfriend who happens to be a 'nerd.'

I love Austin and I just hope neither of our gangs hate our relationship. Sure we come from 2 complete different worlds, but hey, opposites attract. I hope our relationship goes nice and strong.

**Bam. There goes the 2nd chapter. Please review, favourite and follow. Thank you :) **


End file.
